Unwind: The Pokemon Saga
by L0rd Aurastorm
Summary: In a world where you can Unwind Pokemon to upgrade your own or just to get money, Team Rocket are poised to seize the world- if they haven't already. A group of misfits must destroy the system and Team Rocket. An unloved Fennekin. A prince Treecko. A wise Aegislash. A fiery Salamence. And a human who can hear Pokemon. Together they will raise anarchy to save their beloved world.


**Hey it's L0rd Aurastorm with a rather creepy idea. **

**It's a dark story with the concept of Unwinding (from the Unwind series by Neal Shusterman), applied to Pokemon. I must warn you; this will be graphic and with dark humor leading it to be T for a reason. Those with a weak heart or do not enjoy graphic scenes should not continue. This story is a side project to Isle of the Champions, so do not expect quick updates. Now that I'm done with this spiel of mine, let's enter this AU of a dark malicious Pokemon world where people can Unwind their Pokemon and donate the parts. **

**Full Summary: **_Unwinding. People can argue that it was the best thing that has ever happened to Pokemon, allowing Pokemon to reach even higher tiers of powers, while others can say that it was the worst thing ever and should have never have been thought of. Well, it's too late for regrets now, because the world is spiraling into a global riot, and it's all because of Unwinding._

_Unwinding is when Trainers can unwind their Pokemon if the Pokemon in question is not obeying them. They harvest their parts and can give them to other Pokemon who actually need them… Or who want them and will pay them the money required. To the trainers, it's a win-win. Either you get cash, or you get an upgraded Pokemon._

_Saddening, the only people who can stop it are in the imminent threat themselves. An up-and-rising syndicate who plans to use Unwinding to create a fortune and a ruthless empire has been making themselves heard, and slowly but surely, they are taking over the world and its economy._

_Only five people can save this nightmarish world from spiraling into worldwide anarchy. An unloved Fennekin who has been hated since she was born, considered weaker than the rest. A prodigal Treecko destined for greatness in the respected Jungle Ninja clan. An ancient Aegislash who has seen the whole world change before his eyes capriciously and yearns to re-kindle his faded warrior soul, lost in the mists of time. A rogue Salamence who has sprung incalculable amounts of Pokemon from harvest camps, as well as escaping from the worst of the worst all by herself. And finally, a human blessed by Arceus to have telekinetic abilities before she was even born, forcing her to become a loner because she's a freak. Together, these five beings are the only chance of the world before it falls to the merciless power of Team Rocket._

**On with the show! And by the way, I don't own Pokemon.**  
>(Flare POV)<p>

_Pain. Pure pain. _That's all I could feel right now as I scrunch into myself, trying to run away from the abuser. My Trainer, my supposed _friend._

"You know that you're going to be left behind if you can't put up a decent effort against everyone else while we spar! I specifically reprimanded you about this exact same thing! Well, it's too late now. I'm going to have to Unwind you, you worthless piece of trash. I can make some serious coin off of you anyway. You are 'rare' they say. Stupid Professor."

I shake my head desperately. A whimper escapes my throat and reaches my Trainer's ears. I try to appeal to his human nature, but he was having none of it.

He backhands me and sends me sprawling into the soft dirt. I could just curl up in the dirt and go to sleep for years. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

My Trainer proceeds to flip open his phone and makes a call. The trees bend over as a fierce wind slaps them. It was cold, but my _Trainer _wouldn't hear it.

"Yes. I'll bring in this worthless trash right now. Uh-huh, uh-huh. OK, so it's a deal. 10,000 for the Fennekin. Understood. Thank you." He turns to me. "Return you scumbag." He holds out my Poke Ball and presses the button to initiate the return sequence. Except for one slight problem for him.

I refuse to get sucked into that… that prison from my personal hell. I turn around and run, with the red beam of light chasing after me like an attacking Mightyena, hungry to suck me in and kill me.

The red beam speeds up and lunges for my right shoulder. I spin away and into the undergrowth of the forest we were right next to. Desperate, my mouth opens up and I release a torrent of red-hot flames that scorch everything in sight. Scrambling though the embers, I continue blasting through the various shrubs and other plants of nature with my Flamethrower attack, clearing the areas in front of me. While I could move more easily through the thick undergrowth, it would also make tracking me down simpler. Oh well. If there was an upside to my trainer's- sorry, _ex -Trainer's, _harsh training, it was that I was light-years stronger than every other Fennekin around with my level and (hard core) battle experience. And yet he still has the guts to call me weak. I'll show him!

"NO! FLARE! I DEMAND YOU TO COME BACK-AGHHHHH! STOP IT!" My Trainer starts screaming like a little girl.

I had spun around and unhinged my jaw. I let the largest Flamethrower of my life engulf my ungrateful Trainer. He hated me, everyone hated me. I waited for three years, _three whole damn years_ until someone chose me, and even he was forced to. After he received me, he went to go steal a Poke Ball which turned out to become his ace in the hole, Quilladin. I know I wasn't the strongest ever, but no one would even give me a second glance, because they were all so in love with Froakie or Chespin. Well you know what? Screw them all. I'll defeat them all. I'll train until I'm unbeatable.

Well, it wasn't my Trainer's day today. I kept streaming fire at him until he was able to get out his Lapras and drench him, saving him from a death by fire. By the time he had recovered, I was long gone, dashing into the dense forest, away from him and civilization. I was running from my horrid memories.

~/\/\/\~

(Saber POV)

I scamper away from the hailstorm of Energy Balls fired upon me. Leaping up onto the tree trunk, I avoid a particularly powerful Energy Ball that would've knocked me out cold if I hadn't jumped onto the trunk. I clamber up the trunk at impossible speeds. I then stretch onto a branch and fire an Energy Ball of my own at the attacker.

I should probably explain what I'm doing. My name is Saber, and I descend from the greatest Sceptiles in history. One of my ancestors includes Green Eye, who single-handedly destroyed an invading army in the Great War which was when Legendaries themselves couldn't reverse the destruction caused.

I'm destined to become one of the greatest of my kind, or at least that's what Master Blade says. Master Blade is my mentor, my tutor, and he's responsible in teaching me the arts of fighting and strategy so that when I'm ready, I can ascend the Forbidden Forest's throne, which has been under the malicious reign of the Chesnaught line for the last fifty years. Every five years, we fight for the throne, and we've lost the last 10 meetings miserably.

As I am in the middle of firing another Energy Ball, I catch a fleeting glimpse of a shadow darting through the trees. Believing it to not be a problem, I continue with my Energy Ball. That was when the Hyper Beam strikes.

A blast of pure energy slams into the mighty oak that I was hiding in, and to my horrifying surprise, the tree starts to tip over. Alarmed, I call out for Master Blade, who immediately responds, "Jump, Saber!"

I jump, and just in time too, because yet another Hyper Beam streaks through the air in the exact position where I was a millisecond ago. When I reach the ground, I look around at my surroundings.

Master Blade was locked in combat with a large Chesnaught who was swinging a massive arm at him. Ducking the blow, Master Blade kicks his feet from under him and slices him with a nasty Leaf Blade. A large wound opens up on the midsection of the attacking Chesnaught, and he collapses onto the dirt, blood flowing through the wound profusely.

Master Blade turns to me. "Run, Saber. They are after you, and no one else. You must run away and save yourself to keep the Clan alive. Do it!"

My feet were frozen to the spot. Master Blade urges me to run, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave my family. Then Master Blade blocks a Hyper Beam with his Leaf Blades and suddenly gets blasted from all sides. He erects a Protect to save himself, and then he screams at me to run.

I didn't look back. I bolt, sprinting through bushes and leaping over fallen branches with Hyper Beams buzzing after me. A tree falls right on top of me, and if it weren't for my awareness, that would've been the end of me. At that moment, I felt no cowardice.

I scramble away from the tree and turn a corner towards the forest's exit when I'm met by the Chesnaught Clan leader. He stood well over 6 feet and was wearing an intimidating look.

Let me describe a Chesnaught in detail. Chesnaught are bipedal, mammalian Pokémon with some plant-like features. They possess a prominent domed, armor-like shell similar to that of a chestnut. The armor is pale beige in coloration with four large spines jutting out of the back. It has a trim around the edge consisting of red and green bands, with the green on the outermost edge. There is an additional spine protruding from the armor over each of Chesnaught's shoulders, which are connected by a green breastplate. Their bodies are colored similarly to the shell, and their long limbs and tail are banded with plates of armor. The top surfaces of the tail and arms are protected by green armor, and the arms have two small spines. They have three brown, clawed digits on their hands and feet. Chesnaught have fluffy white fur on their bellies and fringing their faces like a beard. They have a small, pink nose with a three-pointed patch of brown fur extending up their short snouts. They also have four pointed teeth and a plate of beige armor atop their heads, similar to a helmet.

This specific Chesnaught roars at me scarily. "So, Saber- sorry, _little child_, you actually thought you could get away? Poor child. You must die so our Clan can rule Forbidden Forest forever!"

"No. I will fight you, and I will prove why I deserve the throne more the YOU!" At the last word, I fire an Energy Ball at his face. He simply smiles and takes the blow head-on, or face-on.

A sudden inferno erupts from behind Chesnaught and submerges the Pokemon in unforgiving flames. He allows one long scream and that was all I needed. I jump up and blast him with a relentless torrent of Energy Balls which finally KO the mighty leader.

I casually step on top of the Chesnaught's belly and face the Pokemon who was responsible for the flames. The Pokemon was a fiery fox Pokemon with a curious glint in her eyes. I take the data and process as the Pokemon to be a Fennekin.

Fennekin is a quadruped, foxlike Pokémon. It is covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the insides of its large ears, and it has a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks. Hot air is vented from its ears, reaching temperatures of over 390 degrees Fahrenheit. It has large, dark orange eyes and a pointed, black nose. Fennekin also has small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail is fluffy with a dark orange tip.

"Hello, Mr. Saber. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Shall we run for our lives now?"

**That shall do it.** **Remember, this will be updated sporadically at best, so don't except speedy updates. L0rd Aurastorm out, ciao!**


End file.
